heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
1995-04-03 - Tipping Point, Charles and Erik
The grounds of Xavier's childhood home are quiet. The revelations to the American public that their government was keeping records of known mutants, even detaining them, had not been met with the response Erik had hoped. No. The backlash of the people was largely against the mutants. Violence against mutants (both real and simply 'strange' humans perceived to be such) was on the rise. A religious group of humans calling themselves 'The Purifiers' were beginning to preach that mutants were those marked by sin. And it was because of this that Erik Lensherr lands lightly on the front grounds of Xavier's mansion, before stepping to the door itself. He is not wearing his costume; rather the man is dressed in a suit, looking like nothing more than simply a man stopping by to visit with an old friend. He knocks on the door, glancing to the video camera that watches the front stoop. The door soon opens, and Charles is standing there. Perhaps it is his years at Oxford, but even in his own home his is dressed in a manner most Americans would consider formal and very businesslike. His face shows welcome, but also concern as he gives his old friend a nod. "Erik. Welcome. I wasn't expecting you. Please, come in." He steps back to give room for Erik to enter, and unblock his way, then turns to lead the way to one of the mansion's sitting rooms, where they can talk. "I assume it is the latest news reports that bring you?" He asks this as he walks, expecting Erik to follow him. "Naturally, old friend," Erik replies smoothly, his tone and cadence one of a practiced orator. In recent years, the man has had many opporotunites to make his speeches and denoucements; and that his tone already holds that hints broadly at that Erik might be here to try that conversation with his friend one more time. Perhaps this time it will stick. "The people rise up against us," he begins. "How long until they begin to round us up, Charles?" Arriving in the room he chose for speaking to his friend, Charles settles into one of the high-backed armchairs the room is furnished with. He folds his hands in front of him, steeping his fingers. "Erik, I do not believe it will come to that. We can still sway the public to acceptance. They fear us because we are new to them. Because we have powers they do not understand, and because so many of us have powers which could be misused." He shakes his head, slowly. "We must ease their fears, not add to them." Erik shakes his head, still standing, even beginning to pace. "If we continue to convince our brethren to remain passive, they will be led like sheep to the slaughter. We should step forward, now, before these Purifiers and your own government can get too great of a foothold against mutantkind. They see us as monsters. Perhaps we have no choice but to let them fear us enough that they leave us in peace." Charles Xavier keeps his voice steady, calm but filled with conviction. "That is exactly what we must avoid, Erik. We cannot encourage them to think of us as "other", as different from humanity. A man cowers from a monster in the dark when he is alone, true. But men together do not leave the monster's den in peace; they seek to slay the monster. If we become the monsters that they fear, it will only push them to seek our extermination. We must remind them that we are human. That we come from all places, all peoples, and that our gifts, our talents, are only part of who we are." Towards the end of his statement, his voice becomes more impassioned, and he takes a moment to gather himself. "What would you have us do, Erik? Groups have formed on hate before. Confronting them the wrong way only strengthens the hatred, guarantees bloodshed. When you pull the fuel from that hatred, make that the ting to be reviled... that is when progress has been made." "But when those groups are supported by a government," Erik replies, equally fervent, "then atrocities begin-- and nothing will stop them." A memory of floating ash crosses the man's vision. His fists clench. "You would have our people cowering in their homes, hoping that we can trust humans to 'do the right thing'..." Already, the man obviously considers himself not human. Charles Xavier drops his voice back to a calm, sympathetic tone, "Erik, my old friend... that is exactly what we must prevent. We must focus on the people. We must get them to see atrocity as atrocity. We must convince them to cry for their government to stop the horrors. If instead, we have them crying for protection from the monsters born among them..." He shakes his head, "Then, we could see what you fear. I am not suggesting that we "cower", that we sit back and hope for a brighter future. We must work for that future, and a future built on fear will protect no one." "Charles," Erik responds, his tone dangerously quiet, "I intend to work towards that future; a future where mutantkind need not fear their lessers." He pauses. "A future where my children no longer need be hidden from the world. I will do whatever I must to ensure their safety." Charles Xavier answers, "You would build a wall when a bridge is needed, Erik. We need to expand the definition of humanity, not divide it. You would make them right to fear us, right to call for our isolation. We have been given great powers. If we show that we do not take care in their use, we will only fuel the conflict." Erik's face twists in anger for a moment. Charles is his closest friend, despite their differences over the years, and one of the few that he would show this level of pure, raw emotion in front of. "Perhaps a wall is what is needed, Charles. Mark my words, they will come for us, no matter what you say to try and soothe their fears. They will divide us first, then mark us, then kill us." He pauses, fighting back the gorge rising in his throat. He swallows. "Old friend," he says finally, "Together we could do so much. We could save them all." Charles Xavier looks at Erik, his face showing concern, but also sadness. He is coming to see that not only is Erik's path a darker one than he is willing to walk, Erik is farther down it than Charles had thought. "Save them all? Every mutant you mean." He pauses, then says softly, "And what of humanity, Erik? What of them? Would you have us become tyrants, forcing them to obey, or stripping them of their wills? Or would we become the murderers? The ones rounding up those who do not fit our mold. I do not, and will not, say you are wrong to fear what might be done against us. But I will not be the one to start a war." Now it is Erik's turn to express sadness-- but resignation. "The war is coming, Charles. It has already begun." He turns to go, but glances over his shoulder to speak, "And when it begins in full, if you and yours need protection, I will always be willing to provide what I can. One day, you will look back on this day and know I /was right/." He moves towards the door. "I can see myself out. I must see to my children and my Acolytes." Category:Earth-24800 Log Category:Historical Log